Different Worlds
by xDark Wings
Summary: One night,a person appears in Kristina's room,she quickly realizes that it's Heero Yuy,to her own disbelieve,he decides to stay at her house,until he can find a way back home.A story about falling in love with someone you're not supposed to.


I walked out of the bathroom which was connected with my room. The lights were switched off so I walked towards my table to switch on the lamp. My fingers reached for the switch but suddenly someone grabbed me from behind clamping a hand over my mouth and a cold metal to my head. I gasped and my heart instantly raced."Shh..don't scream" the person said quietly.

My eyes widened*that voice...no no no no..I must be hallucinating..* I nodded slowly and the hand left my mouth. I started to slowly turn around to see who the person was*maybe a criminal is right now standing behind you holding a gun to your head and your thinking that it's...I gasped my eyes widening. Right there in front of me stood a guy about my age or a little elder, since he was standing behind my balcony glass doors the lights from outside lit up his figure slightly..but the light from my window lit his face enough for me to recognize who this person was..or who this person looked like...the name spilled from my mouth before I could stop myself

"?" I said quietly..almost whispered*but 's impossible*I thought. The guy looked exactly like Heero..but not in a cartoon like form..he looked real..in fact he was in a normal human form..even in the dark I could see the style of his hair..it might not be the exact same way as in the anime but it looked very much alike..it was dark brown almost black in the dim light of the room..spiked in different directions..even in the dim light of the room I still could see his eyes..plus I was standing quiet close to him..I stared into them unable to look away, they were a beautiful dark blue colour..deep..intense and mysterious..our eyes locked and my heart skipped a beat..I felt something..something that I never felt before..I tore my eyes away from his handsome face..he was wearing black pants and a white shirt with sleeves rolled up till the elbows..I could feel him observing me too..I was glad that I was not in my pajamas yet

"How do you know my name?" he asked...his voice snapping me out of my trance and bringing me back to reality, his gun still present at my head. I blinked..so this IS Heero?..but it can't be..he's not real..he's an anime character...I took in a long deep breath and slowly let it out...this has to be a dream..or I must be seeing things. Seriously it's impossible for him to be here talking to me!*I shut my eyes tightly and pinched myself thinking that when I open my eyes he'll no longer be there..I cracked my eyes open

"Your still here?" I asked. Heero raised an eyebrow lowering his gun. I blinked "okay..okay..I get it I MUST be hallucinating..." I started as I walked past him "I must have over watched gundam wing...he can't be here..he's an anime character...it's just plain not possible..or did I completely lose it..." I quietly mumbled to myself..

Heero turned around and pointed the gun at me..and I heard the safety switch go off "How do you know my name?" Heero repeated this time sounding colder. I turned around and looked at him, how was I supposed to explain that he is an anime character!...and he is an anime..but he looked real...and at the same time he looked like anime..but he looks like a normal human being...aaaaaaa...wait, this is sooo confusing! my mind screamed.

I sighed "You're a cartoon" Heero looked at me as if I'm mental..who wouldn't.."You're an anime character from gundam wing" I said and instantly regretted saying it*maybe I shouldn't have said it..*I thought as I saw Heero's infamous glare..it send cold chills down my spine

"How do you know about gundams?" "I'm telling you...um..let's say in THIS world your an anime character from an anime called gundam wing!"..I looked at him..he didn't seem convinced "Okay..look I CAN prove it.." I said.

Still with the gun raised to my head Heero said "fine...prove it" his gun followed my movement as went to the table and took my mp4..opening the folder containing gundam wing episodes I clicked open the first one that came into view and walked to him handing him the mp4 with the video..he took it with his other hand and watched it..his eyes widened and I could see the surprise on his face..he then looked up at me lowering the gun and handing me the mp4 his face returning back to his usual emotionless one

"Alright..I believe you "he said and couldn't help but observe him..and to tell truthfully he looked much more handsome in real..*whoa..whoa..stop it Kristina..what in the world are you thinking!...*I inwardly yelled at myself.."What's your name?" Heero suddenly asked snapping me out from my thoughts "Kristina" I replied.

He looked around "Well Kristina..I'm gonna stay here" he said. I gasped "WHAT?" "I'm going to stay here" Heero repeated *I understood that..no wait..I DIDNT!* "but you can't!" I said trying to process what he said "Why?" he asked "because...because I'm not living alone" I replied "So what?" Heero replied leaning against the wall. I couldn't believe my ears "If someone finds out that a guy is living with me then I'll get into serious trouble that's what!" I argued "I don't care" Heero replied. I sighed "Okay u know what..I think you're not actually here..u can't be..I think I hallucinating..it's just me and my crazy imagination..or I just plainly lost it..seriously your A.N.I.M.E" I said while pacing in the room.

Suddenly Heero grabbed my arm, I gasped "Doesn't this feels a little too real for you to be imagining" He asked opening his eyes to look at me. Our eyes locked and I instantly felt the hair on my body stand. It did the hold felt real enough in fact too real for me to be dreaming or imagining but then again..it was not possible..and no matter how many times I told that to myself..I no longer seemed to believe it..I actually started to believe that he was here and real..and I couldn't start explaining it even if I wanted to..the idea of Heero being real and here and me believing it actually scared me..but at the same time..I felt..happy

"Besides if you would have been hallucinating..you would have been seeing me in a cartoon form" Heero finished and let go of my arm. I sighed "I guess your right" After a moment of silence I suddenly spoke up..the question not giving me peace of mind but then again how can I have a peace of mind when something like this is happening "So..how did you..end up here?" Heero looked at me once again..our eyes locked and I felt my insides turn..it's not like I never looked into the eyes of a guy..but it never made me feel the way it did now..I couldn't read his eyes..I was wondering what he was thinking..

Heero broke our eye contact leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes before answering "through a vortex" I WAS surprised..*never thought that vortexes actually existed.* Of course some would think that he is lying..but I doubted that...

"KRISTINA" I heard my mom yell. I was about to go when Heero suddenly grabbed my wrist, I turned around "huh?" Heero looked me straight in the eye "If anyone finds out about me, then..I'll kill you" Heero said and let go of my wrist. My eyes widened for a second and I felt a shiver run down my spine and the hair on my body stood...but I strangely didn't feel one bit scared instead I gave him a slight smile "Alright.." I saw Heero slightly surprised by my reaction..I went to the door and stopped turning around.."Besides it's not like I want the whole wide world to find out that an anime character came to real world and is living in my room.."Heero looked like he was about to protest about being an anime character but I cut him off saying "In THIS world you are"

Turning back around I walked out of the room smiling inwardly *now I'm sure that it's REALLY Heero..besides...I've heard you say that a little too many times..and to all the people that you have said this..are still alive..*

(F.F)-"damn it all..." I muttered banging the door open to my room then shutting it close and locking it...I didn't really care at that time that Heero was in the room..I was too annoyed..he was leaning against the wall, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I turned around and walked passed him while muttering "It would have been better if you would have shot me.."

(Normal Pov)-Heero raised an eyebrow as Kristina walked passed him to the cupboard..he heard the phrase she muttered very well..he observed her sudden change of mood, when she went down he heard some yelling but he didn't hear very well what was it about.

(My Pov)-I gritted my teeth..I was so angry to the point that I wanted to cry...it was not only about what happened down but I was also angry with myself..for being so weak..I opened the cupboard and took out a bed sheet and a cover. I could feel Heero's eyes on me. I walked to the my convertible couch and pulled it open into a bed. I was going to let him stay anyway..I WANTED him to STAY..I could practically image my friends in chibi screaming 'WAY TO GO GIRL!...KEEP IT UP..LET THE PERFECT SOLDIER STAAAAAAY!XDDDD! OFCOURSE YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM STAY..IT WILL BE A CRIME IF YOU DON'T!...I sighed as I was setting a sleeping place for him..*great Kristina! way to go..you already like a guy who you know only for a few minutes..well technically you DO know him..a lot about him..but he is still a stranger to you..*and even though I told that to myself..I found myself not believing it..Heero didn't feel like a stranger to me at all..in fact I felt that he was far from a stranger, I felt like he was no stranger at all..it was a weird new feeling..it was a warm feeling..and I just couldn't understand it..I couldn't start describing it even if I wanted to..I never felt it before..*It's all good so long that he doesn't find out that he is my favorite character..*I thought...

I seriously wondered how on earth was I still calm and not running around and screaming like a fan-girl...well it turns out that I can control myself and that I'm NOT a crazy fan-girl..unlike some people...-_-...

(Normal Pov) - Heero watched Kristina...she was setting up a sleeping place for him..so this meant that she's letting him stay..he didn't understand what got into him anyway..he wasn't planning to stay..but he acted purely on his instincts or more like emotions and said that he did nevertheless of Kristina's opinion. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him when he first locked gazes with her..it was a new feeling..one which he never felt before..it was weird but at the same time warm. He couldn't really understand it.

(My Pov) - I finished setting up the place and stood up..I then turned and got a pillow from my bed since I had 3.i turned and walked back to the couch "The pillow cover is clean, I just changed it yesterday night..but if you want I can change it.." I said.

I was too busy trying not to face Heero..and looking elsewhere that I didn't notice him walk towards me. I gasped slightly when Heero took the pillow from my hands..the sudden action causing me to face him..and lock gazes. The moment I looked into his eyes I felt all the anger, annoyance and sadness being swept away(as if it was never there).

"No..it's fine" Heero replied. I smiled slightly and we continued to look at each other..I could practically feel his eyes bore into me..I tried to keep up with his gaze..but it was just too intense..as we stood there trying to figure each other out..I was the first to look away not being able to keep up with the intensity of his eyes)

"Alright then.." I turned away from him "thanks" Heero said and I stopped, a small smile crept on my face "Your welcome". I got my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I sighed wondering how in the world am I gonna get away with this..I'm really gonna have a hard time keeping him hidden. I mean seriously..imagine..you should keep your favourite anime guy..who is a real person-sweatdrop-hidden from everyone in your room..and not only that..he is after all a human being..he needs food..I'll have to sneak food for him and also keep my room's door locked at all time and many more things.

I knew..I was completely nuts...but I couldn't help it! I removed the slight make up I had..washed my face, brushed my teeth etc. I already changed into my pajamas and looked at myself in the mirror.. the moment when I locked eyes with Heero flashed in my mind..I wondered how in the world with a gesture as simple as looking into his eyes made my stomach fill with butterflies and my anger, annoyance and sadness disappear..I also realized something..I felt embarrassed of Heero seeing me in my pajamas and not only that we'll have to be sleeping in the same room...I seriously wondered if I'll be able to go to sleep..no it's not that, I'm not scared of him and I'm thousand percent sure he won't do anything..it's just that..argh..I closed my eyes..this is just too complicated.

I opened my eyes*since when am I talking to myself so much..*I sighed turning away from the mirror and walking towards the door, I reached for the door handle but hesitated to go out..I pulled myself together and quietly opened the door. As I walked out..my eyes widened and I felt heat rise to my face..Heero was standing near the couch..shirtless..but there was also something else that I noticed..his left shoulder was bandaged, the bandage stretched half way through his arm that being the reason I didn't notice it before since his shirt was covering it and his upper chest.

I wanted to ask what happened that being the first thought that popped up in my head but I decided not to..he won't tell me anyway..Heero was looked at me and I realized that I was still looking at him..I looked away embarrassed.

He walked passed me and I noticed he was holding a medium sized bag..which I too didn't notice before..*What's with me not noticing things...or is Heero having this effect on me?*..he entered the bathroom while I lay down on my bed..my mind once again drifting into thoughts..

I seriously wondered how in the world is this possible...

(F.F) - After about ten minutes Heero came out and lay down on the couch "goodnight" I said quietly "night" Heero replied. My eyes widened for a second..I seriously didn't expect a reply from him..the corners of my lips quivered upwards into a small smile.

I looked at Heero..I was still able to see him from my position*why in the world would you want to stay here? I mean..I'm a complete stranger to you aren't I?..Just because I think that you are not a stranger doesn't change the fact that I am to you..isn't it?..I thought you would never stay anywhere for long since you always go away somewhere unknown somewhere..where your eyes take you...* I sighed looking up at the ceiling *maybe he'll be gone when I wake up tomorrow.."

I sighed again and glanced at Heero, his eyes were closed and it looked like he went to sleep but somehow I was sure that he was still awake *you're so close..right here yet so far away at the same time..so...unreachable...* I closed my eyes but knew that wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon...

End of Chapter 1 xD!

Review?


End file.
